


Take me away.

by noniebeanie



Series: Seungcheol centric fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanstasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, I love angst and I love Jeongcheol so why not put those together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pirate Yoon Jeonghan, Prince Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Seungcheol needs love, bold of you to assume this doesn't have angst, implied jihancheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, jihancheol, oh god how do you tag, pirate hong jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: In which Seungcheol is a prince, a gift by the gods, and is promised to be something great. But unfortunately, his role isn't a secret, and there are always people who want his prophecy to remain unfulfilled.And so he is sent off to a strong, well-protected group that promises to keep him away from danger until Seungcheol becomes who he's born to be. And that group is ruled by Yoon Jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seungcheol centric fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050287
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

Seungcheol was the prince, a very special prince to be exact, despite being the youngest he was the heir to the throne, his older sibling understood since they had a very valid reason for it. 

Choi Seungcheol was a gift, a promise. 

He was a gift by the gods to the royal family when everything was about to crumble down until he was born and promised to make a change and to rule as he turns 20

Unfortunately, it wasn't a secret, everyone knew him from the neighboring kingdom to across the seas and into the siren's caves deep within the oceans, he grew adored by the people, aside from those who wanted to kill him of course. 

For 19 years he remained inside the kingdom's territory until one night he woke up being dragged away and hidden beneath the castle grounds. 

"What's going on?" He asked one of the guards in a hushed voice.

"They're here for you." The guard simply said, and Seungcheol knew exactly what he was talking about, it was the people who want the gods' promise to remain unfulfilled, a long time enemy of their kingdom, and now they are the people who want him dead. 

Seungcheol sighed and closed his eyes at the thought of it, people risking their lives to save him, and the others are risking their lives to kill him. 

They stay there until morning, he was guided out of the hidden room and to the room where the personal meetings were usually held. 

"Seungcheol. I want you to meet Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol's eyes flickered to the person, they had long hair tied up in a low ponytail, their eyes were cold but when they met Seungcheol's eyes, a gentle smile appeared on his face. 

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness." Jeonghan pulls his hand out for a handshake and Seungcheol immediately took it, giving it a light shake before letting go.

"After the events that occurred last night, we have decided to..." His mother, the queen trails of, stopping mid-sentence as she was unsure of the idea. "to hand you over to better protection."

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, "I believe our kingdom has offered me enough protection." 

"It does not matter. We cannot risk anything else." 

"But-"

"Seungcheol you know what happens if we fail to protect a god's gift." 

Ah, yes. A god's gift. For 19 years that's all that he is and he was sure that's all he'll ever be, he sighs and studies the man standing in front of him. 

Yoon Jeonghan is his name, but the badge he was wearing speaks more than that. 

The triangle-like pattern on the gold plate symbolized their group that's been around for thousands of years, they were many things, pirates, scavengers, fighters, but most importantly they were powerful. 

"Fine. I'll go." 

"I promise to give the best protection my group has to offer." Jeonghan turns away from him to bow to the king and queen. 

Seungcheol hated how he was like a valuable item, and he's used to it, but he hated how he knows he'll die only seen as a gift by the gods, not as Choi Seungcheol.


	2. Chapter 2

"Choi Seungcheol?" A wide-eyed boy approached him. It's been half an hour since he boarded the ship and twenty minutes since Jeonghan showed him his room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't bad either. Seungcheol loved it. 

"Yes? That's me." He replied, the boy still stared with his lips slightly parted. 

"I'm a huge fan." 

Seungcheol tried his best not to sigh, he's heard it many times, 'You're the gift by the gods. You're going to be an amazing her-'

"What you did in your kingdom was great! the shows for the poor and giving them shelter? It's really, really amazing." It was Seungcheol's turn to stare at the boy now, no one has ever talked about what he's done before aside from the people he's helped. Not even his parents. 

"I... really appreciate it. I'm sorry, what's your name?" 

"I'm Hansol!" 

"Sollie, stop bothering our guest." He was suddenly pulled out the door by another boy and took his place. Immediately bowing and not even bothering to meet his eyes

"I deeply apologize for that your highness, Hansol's just a bit thrilled about having you here. You see, your work is something everyone in this ship looks up to and I can't deny that I'm actually amazed by it myself-"

"Chan! You're saying more than I did!" 

"Well, At least I-"

"Boys!" An authoritative voice spoke, very much like Jeonghan's but this one was gentler and when he came to the view, a sweet smile on his face was visible as well. 

He ruffled the two boy's hair and told them something Seungcheol was too distracted to hear. He turned to Seungcheol, his sweet smile remaining on his face. 

"You okay in here?" Seungcheol just nodded at him. "If you need anything you can come find me, Jeonghan's a bit busy with other things at the moment."

That was understandable, Seungcheol heard that being a part of their group would mean non-stop work. What more is a leader?

"I-I'm Seungcheol." Seungcheol awkwardly held his hand up for a handshake. The other chuckled at him. 

"I know that. I'm Jisoo." Jisoo shook his hand and with his warm palm against Suengcheol's cold ones Seungcheol thought he might melt. 

he already liked the place better than the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! so first chapter for today! Just a question:
> 
> What would you guys think of this fic turning into a jihancheol one? or would you guys prefer if it's just Jeongcheol? the stories won't revolve much around their relationships so don't worry, but it will still affect the whole plot. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Now maybe he spoke too soon. 

Settling down in the cabin was easy, he didn't plan on decorating anything in the room. He just set his things down and tried to be comfortable in the bed. 

The next morning was loud. 

Considering that there were about 10 other boys on the ship and Seungcheol also noticed that they actually wake up pretty early. But this time there won't be any maids to wake him and help him dress up, keep him pampered throughout the day and that was something hard to get used to. 

He wasn't used to sleeping in a ship, with the whole thing rocking back and forth. So a loud morning without any sleep was something he definitely won't get used to anytime soon. 

"Your highness! Rise and shine!" Someone knocked on his door, Seungcheol groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I'm awake!" Seungcheol yelled back. 

"You better get up or you won't get any breakfast." Seungcheol was tired, but he didn't want to have an empty stomach along with no sleep. 

He sat up and put on his coat, opening the door to see a grinning Hansol waiting for him. Hansol took his hand and dragged him, probably taking him to their dining area. Once they enter another room everyone was there. 

But when they entered everything fell silent. 

"You can sit beside me you like?" Hansol offered. Seungcheol nodded gratefully at him, Hansol leads him to a seat, and there he was sandwiched between Hansol and another person. 

"That's Mingyu, he cooks for us here. And so does Seokmin." The stranger on his side, Mingyu, gave him a big smile. He was taller even if he was sitting. 

"It's nice to meet you." Seungcheol shook Mingyu's hand. 

"I'm hoping you slept well?"

No. 

"Yes." 

"That's a lie," Mingyu chuckled at him, "It's okay, it takes a while to get used to the whole thing." 

"Yes, when Mingyu just got here... he was about fifteen I think, he kept on throwing up," Joshua says as he walks over to them, he gives him and Hansol their food, Seungcheol expected fish like usual but it had meat and vegetables. Mingyu started denying what Joshua said as Seungcheol took a bite. 

"This is good!" He complimented and continued to eat. 

"Really?" Hansol squinted at him. 

"You doubt my cooking skills?" Mingyu scoffs at him. 

"I never really get to eat anything aside from vegetables and those healthy things. Mother forbids it." 

Everyone around him went silent again. "What?"

"Well, you're going to get sick of it soon. We eat that here almost every week." Joshua chuckles at him. 

But Seungcheol doesn't mind. 

He takes another bite of the beef, letting the flavor take over his mouth. 

He definitely doesn't mind at all. 

\----

After eating, everyone was suddenly called by Jeonghan. Aside from Seokmin who was cleaning everything up, the plates were licked clean, making Seungcheol wonder if they were actually sick of the said meal. 

"Can I help?" Seungcheol stood up and started gathering the plates near him as well, Seungcheol gave him a surprised look. 

"There's no need!" He exclaimed, Seungcheol immediately saw his nervousness. "I can do it myself your highness, you should take a look around!" 

"I insist, I'll be here for gods know how long. I can't just slack around can I?" He gives Seokmin a reassuring smile. Continuing to help him bring the dishes to the sink and wipe the table clean. 

"Is Hansol your youngest here?" Seungcheol asks him as they carry the plates. 

"Chan is, actually. Younger than Hansol by a year. Hansol isn't usually that energetic, he's just too excited to have you here with us." Seokmin tells him, "The kids weren't supposed to stay with us but... Jeonghan couldn't let them go." 

"Did Jeonghan take all of you in?" 

"Not really, Wonwoo took me in along with Mingyu. Then we found the kids during a mission three years ago. They were just twelve." 

Seungcheol doesn't ask any more questions, Seokmin thanks him for his help before telling him to just explore the whole ship. To get familiar with the rooms and hallways, although he warns him not to go to Jeonghan's cabin because the leader doesn't like it when they go to his room. 

He finds out where the bathroom is, the weapons room, and where they keep all their goods, food, and other supplies. Seungcheol passes by their meeting room, the door was wide open so he took a look for a bit, he sees Chan speaking and there was this look on his face that takes away all the signs of him being the youngest. His eyes flicker to Hansol who was listening intently to what Chan was saying, and then he finds Joshua, the gentle look on his face left no trace. 

He meets Jeonghan's eyes and a shiver runs down his back, he looks away and keeps on walking. 

He ends up looking down on the sea after a few minutes. 

Maybe he'll get used to their hospitality, sweetness, and friendliness but what he saw earlier reminds them that they were assigned to do this. They were paid to make him feel protected and comfortable. 

"Your highness?"

"Please. Please call me Seungcheol." He sighs, not taking his eyes off the waves. "Jeonghan, tell me... How much were you paid to do this?" 

"More than enough to keep us alive and the whole thing going," Jeonghan says as he stands beside him, "We do most of our things for free."

"For free?"

"Do you really think we're cruel enough to demand payment from poor people who had their properties and families taken over by greedy men? We do get paid from time to time, with food, not money." 

Seungcheol turns his head to look at him, "How long have you been doing this?"

"I was born to do this, whether I wanted it or not." Jeonghan sighed, "But after meeting them, I don't really have anything to complain about."

"We have things in common then. Born for something we didn't even have a say in."

"No Seungcheol, we're still very different." 

Seungcheol raises a brow at him, and Jeonghan smiles. 

"I had a chance to run away from my duties, and you don't, you never did. Yet you're still desperately trying to turn away from it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry if it's already getting boring. and sorry for the typos too


	4. Chapter 4

You see, Seungcheol wasn't afraid of his fate but he wasn't excited to face it either. He was terrified. Who wouldn't be? you have a prophecy that will either make you a hero or end your life trying to be one. What kind of change is he even going to do anyway? 

He wasn't told about the prophecy until he was ten years old, his mother telling him every detail as he tried to catch up with everything she says. 

"Your life will be different, Seungcheol." He remembers how his mother looks down at him with hopeful eyes as they sat in the quiet, empty library they were in. "Everyone's lives might be in your hands."

That wasn't really something you'd usually say to a kid. But Seungcheol's still glad he knew about it, and at the same time, he wished he wasn't that one his mother had to tell. Maybe some other worthy kid who actually serves a great purpose, Jeonghan maybe. A great leader. 

After a few days of staying in the ship, slowly getting used to the neverending rocking of the boat that makes him dizzy and the cold breeze. He also noticed how Jeonghan lead his men, planning everything so perfectly and delivering a very successful mission in return. 

And after that, he'd laugh along with his friends. 

"Jeonghan, can I go with you?" Seungcheol asks Jeonghan one day as the other prepares his weapons, Jeonghan looked at him with a funny face and Seungcheol sighed, "I can fight, you know? I'm not usele-"

"Oh, I know you are." Jeonghan says with a hint of teasing in his voice, "But we're not here to put you in danger."

"But I want to go. To help."

"To help or to help yourself think that you're useful?" Jeonghan lifts an eyebrow at him before setting his dagger down on the pillow along with the others. "Look, Your Highness... You fight when you need to fight, not just because you want to."

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, he was about to voice out his frustrations when a sudden shock traveled through his body, eyes rolling back as he trembled and fell to the ground. 

He couldn't breathe, his body felt like it was being electrified over and over again making his vision blur, he felt tears and sweat roll down his cheeks. Jeonghan crouching over him was the only thing he could properly see, saying words muffled by the ringing in his head. 

"Help-" Seungcheol mumbled out, but he was cut off by images flashing through his head like how lightning would flash behind the gray clouds during a stormy day. And image after image, a scene played, Seungcheol could finally breathe. 

A bearded man walks over to him with a smile, the stranger looked normal but his eyes were pure white that chilled Seungcheol to the bone. 

'Time's almost up, don't you think?' 

Suddenly, he felt something thump on his chest, knocking not only his breath out but also Seungcheol himself from the vision. 

"What the hell was that?!" Jeonghan's distressed face was the first thing that welcomed him back to reality, "We weren't informed you do that. You weren't breathing for almost five minutes!" 

Seungcheol wanted to yell back, tell Jeonghan that he didn't know about it either, that it was new, and about the weird man that talked to him. But his head was whirling, thoughts all over the place, and all he could let out was a groan.

"Hurts." Was the only word Seungcheol could let out, Jeonghan sighed before nodding. 

"Alright, relax okay? Tell me if anything hurts when I lift you." 

Lift him? Jeonghan himself? All those thoughts were washed away when he was lifted off the ground effortlessly. Seungcheol wondered what Jeonghan was hiding beneath his layers of old-looking but fancy coats and scarf. 

Jeonghan was about to put Seungcheol down on the bed but then he remembered the hundreds of weapons lying on it, he sighed before kicking the door open and walked to Seungcheol's room. It was a quick walk since Seungcheol's room was near Jeonghan's for safety reasons. 

Seungcheol squirmed when Jeonghan laid him down on his bed, Jeonghan looked down at the prince who had his eyes shut and beads of sweat covering his forehead. "What's going on? Is this a normal thing? Are you normally having these kinds of-"

"No." Seungcheol breathed out, "FIrst time getting this."

"It must be because august is near," Jeonghan says. 

"It's six months away." 

"Months can pass by quickly without us noticing," Jeonghan said again, Seungcheol muttered under his breath about how he always had an answer in return to everything Seungcheol says and Jeonghan just laughs. "I'll get you some water, hm?" 

"No, no. I'm fine." Seungcheol tried to open his eyes and gave Jeonghan a tired smile. "My whole body just feels like it's been thrown down a waterfall." 

"You were really scary there you know? Your eyes just suddenly rolled back and then you freeze before collapsing."

"The kids didn't tell me the captain was a softy."

"As if." Jeonghan scoffs. "I was worried we'd have to return the money once we return your fainting ass back in the kingdom." 

Seungcheol just gives him an amused smile before closing his eyes again, although he wanted to tell Jeonghan to not do any of that. He wanted to tell him to take care of him just for a few months more because, for once, someone joked to him like a friend, talked to him like one, someone whp genuinely worries about him. 

"Alright. Get some sleep, Cheol."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Seungcheol was introduced to much more interesting things by Jihoon. Weapons, armors, potions, and more things that Seungcheol never got to have in the castle. 

"Really? If they were protecting you they should give you something to defend you at least." Jihoon says to him while grabbing something from the drawer. 

"Well, they did get me like... hundreds of castle guards to watch over me." Seungcheol sighs, he remembers how he used to have three to five guards around him at all times (aside from when he needs to go to the bathroom) back then when he was younger, his parents agreed to let him go with only one after pleading them continuously.

"Here you go." Jihoon hands Seungcheol a new dagger, "That's a new one so it's very sharp. Only use it when you really have to." 

"Of course." Seungcheol smiles at the other. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Jihoon says, "Now, Jeonghan said that if you want to start going with us on missions, you need to train."

"If I want to what?" Seungcheol stares at Jihoon, To train? so he could go with them? "Jeonghan really said that?"

"If we lied about Jeonghan's orders it would be really bad. So do you want it or not?"

"Of course." Seungcheol let out a wide grin. He was going to train, something he's been wanting to do since he watched how their knights fought when he was a child. But then again, he wasn't given the chance to do so. "When do I start?"

"Today if you want, we'll be going back to the land. Soonyoung's going to be training as usual so I can bring you to him once we arrive."

Seungcheol nodded eagerly. 

Unfortunately, Jihoon didn't tell him how long the journey's going to take. So he ended up wandering around until the sun started to set, he opened the doors to the room where they kept the books and it never failed to amaze Seungcheol how big the ship actually is, even after years of sailing, in and out of the water, it's still as strong as the group Jeonghan leads. 

He sits down on the floor in front of the shelf and grabs a book beside him, it coincidentally turns out to be a book about the gods, Seungcheol sighs and flips through the book despite knowing most about the gods already. 

He just looks at the images, illustrations of how the world evolved, wars, and parties. Until they decided to leave the earth to the humans, Seungcheol absolutely hated it. Leaving their creations like lab rats in the very world they created, letting them start wars, let them kill each other and suffer. 

Seungcheol was about to close the book when he sees the man from his vision, eyes white and beard the same. Wearing the same creepy grin on his face. Seungcheol looks down at the name below the image and everything clicks. 

the god of death, suffering, and pain. 

Great. 

"Your nose is bleeding." Seuncheol flinches at the sound of the voice but calms down quickly when he sees Wonwoo walk in. Seungcheol lifts his hand up to his nose and Wonwoo was correct, he wiped it away with his hands which was a bad idea because the blood was getting everywhere. 

"I'm sorry about this." Seungcheol apologizes before turning away from Wonwoo to hide the ugly scene. But Wonwoo hands him a towel instead, Seungcheol looks up, taking the cloth from his hands, and thanks Wonwoo with his eyes. 

"Bow your head down a little and breath through your mouth." Wonwoo instructs him, "Don't lean your head back. I'll call Joshua, stay here."

Before Seungcheol could tell him that he was okay, Wonwoo dashes out of the room and leaves Seungcheol alone in an awkward position as he holds the red soaked cloth on his nose. "Why is this even happening." 

No one informed him that being the 'Chosen one' came with fainting, hallucinations, and now nosebleeds too. This was awful. 

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nosebleed. That's it, I'm fine no need for-" Joshua pulls out a bottle of blue liquid, popping the cap off before handing it to Seungcheol who just looked at it curiously. 

"It helps with the bleeding." Joshua shortly explains before nudging the bottle to Seungcheol's way, Seungcheol finally accepts it. 

"The whole thing?" Joshua nods. Seungcheol sighs, grimacing before downing it all in one go, feeling relieved when he realized that it didn't leave a disgusting taste in his mouth. "Oh, that was... better than I expected."

"Not all medicines are bad tasting you know?" Joshua laughs a bit before sitting beside him, "Jeonghan told me you had a little fainting issue a few days ago."

"I did, terrifying experience." Seungcheol frowns as he recalls the feeling and memory of it. "Perhaps you have a little potion for that too?" 

Joshua shakes his head no, "Not now, if it becomes a regular thing I'll give you something." 

After that, they sit there in silence. Seungcheol's nose had already stopped bleeding and he's just trying to wipe away the bloodstains on his face. He wondered where Wonwoo was, feeling bad that he might be the reason the other didn't get to do his browsing in the library. Seungcheol steals a few glances at Joshua who was now reading the book Seungcheol had earlier, and a thought came up to his mind.

"How did you get in the group?" Seungcheol asked, "Did Jeonghan take you in?" 

"No one took me in actually, Jeonghan and I have been friends for a long time. Since we were ten maybe, and then I told him I'd go everywhere with him when we were about Chan's and Hansol's age. It was a desperate promise, a part of me felt bad that I thought was using Jeonghan as an escape from my toxic home."

Seungcheol didn't say anything, feeling like Joshua had more to say. 

"...But then I realized that I love him." Joshua looked at Seungcheol with a sad smile. 

"D-doesn't he feel the same thing?"

"The bad thing is that he does." Seungcheol doesn't ask more questions, he understood well why it was a negative thing despite how much it would make a person happy if the person they love returns their feelings. But everyone in this ship was no normal people, they were fighters, known to every living person in the world, every creature, every god. 

Love didn't have a place here, only their duties.

"I think it's not a bad thing." Seungcheol sighs, not really knowing where his little speech is going but he continues, "It's still important that you have someone you love and love you in return by your side."

"But isn't it painful?"

"It is." Seungcheol agrees. "But isn't dying thinking that you have no one to miss you, cry for you, or know who you truly are so you can have someone carry their memory of you as they live worse? But if you can have just one. Just one person. Even if the rest of the world thinks of you differently." 

The silence returns, but their minds were loud with thoughts as their hearts thumped in their chests. Joshua couldn't look away from Seungcheol even if the other already had another book in his hand, and he suddenly remembers that the person in front of him is the chosen one, the one who's going to make a change in the world but for now... he made a huge difference in Joshua's. 

"So what do I do?" Joshua asks again. Seungcheol gives him an amused smile. 

"I'm not a love expert." Seungcheol rolls his eyes playfully before closing his book and leans his head back on the shelf as the ship rocks because of a strong wave, "I thought I got used to that already." 

"Trust me, it's worse when you get back on the ship after a few days on the land," Joshua says and Seungcheol just groans in annoyance. 

\----

"This is absurd!" Jeonghan hears Seungcheol grumble as he walks out of the ship empty-handed. He gives half of his attention to Mingyu who was talking to him about a letter they received and half of it to Seungcheol's sulky face. 

Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol picks up a box only to be snatched away by Minghao, making the other stomp his foot like a child. Jeonghan chuckles in amusement. 

"Captain, are you listening?" Jeonghan's neck snapped back to Mingyu, unable to erase the smile on his face. "It seems like you've taken too much liking to the guest." 

"No, it's just..." Jeonghan looks back to Seungcheol and Mingyu follows his gaze. "The gods really made a sulky man-child as their representative." 

Mingyu agrees with a chuckle as Seungcheol locked gazes with them and huffed. "About the feast, tonight would you like anything for me to cook?"

"No, just make what we usually make, and uh... Take Seungcheol with you when you get some ingredients."

And that's how Mingyu ended up with Seungcheol in the marketplace, looking around with bright eyes, like a kid in a toy shop. "Your highness, this way." 

Mingyu didn't understand why Jeonghan would want Seungcheol to go out especially when his life is in danger. 

'his life!' Mingyu screamed internally. 

"You look stressed, is there something we can't find?" Seungcheol looks up at the taller boy who had a blank expression on his face, "Gyu?"

"Huh? oh, no. Just staying alert in case... you know?" Mingyu gave the prince a smile, easing up a little since he noticed how it tensed the older as well. 

"Calm down for a moment, hm?" Seungcheol rubbed the other's back comfortingly, "You're going to scare off some people with that- Oh! we need those!" 

Seungcheol points at the stand at Mingyu's side, eyes locked on a vegetable. Mingyu looks a Seungcheol and back at the shop, amazed that the other remembered the list. "Y-yeah, let's go." 

They walk towards the shop and buy what they need, along with other ingredients they would be using. They were about to leave when a girl blocks their way with a grin on her face. 

"You're the chosen one, aren't you?" The girl says a little too loud, earning a couple of glances from the other people who passed by, Seungcheol was going to ask her to tone it down when she continued. "Just so you know, there's still a high chance you'll end up losing your head before your prophecy is fulfilled." 

Seungcheol froze and Mingyu's face crumpled into anger, but instead of threatening the girl which he would most likely do, he grabs Seungcheol's arm and drags him away from the girl who continued to yell 'Dead' after them. 

"Well. It's been a while since I've heard that." Seungcheol says. "Don't worry, I was just surprised to hear it again. We can continue-"

"You're too kind for your own good, your highness." 

"Would you prefer if I wasn't?" Seungcheol jokes but judging from the look on Mingyu's face, he didn't find the joke amusing at all.

"It's fine, Mingyu," Seungcheol says firmly. 

"It's all fine." He repeats again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to develop Seungcheol's relationship with the others here. Sorry if there are any typos or grammar errors! thank you for reading!


End file.
